


The Mundane and The Magnificent

by SamuelJames



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha loves that her life is, barring emergencies, mostly mundane and ordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mundane and The Magnificent

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Mundane and The Magnificent  
> Pairing: Martha Jones/Mickey Smith/Tom Milligan  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Martha loves that her life is, barring emergencies, mostly mundane and ordinary.  
> Disclaimer: Doctor Who is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Tom and Mickey are already in bed by the time she gets home. Mickey is sleeping but Tom is still awake and sits up.

"Hi. So how was your Monday on a scale of one to ten?"

Martha kicks off her shoes. "Six, not the worst day but I still can't handle the awful things people do to one another."

"Wouldn't be you if you could."

Tom gets out of bed and ushers her towards the door. In the kitchen he heats up her dinner for her and makes himself a cup of tea.

"So how was your day, Tom?"

"Good. Mickey and I watched the football and had a good chat about doing up the spare room. I'm turning into my dad, getting excited by DIY."

"After the things I've seen, up there" she says gesturing with her fork, "and at work, I cannot think of anything better than an average conversation about colour charts and sample pots. Thanks for dinner."

They hear footsteps on the stairs and Mickey joins them in the kitchen. He kisses Martha's cheek and sits across the table from her next to Tom.

"Did we wake you?" Martha asks.

Mickey shakes his head. "No. Just a little cold without him next to me," Mickey says leaning into Tom who puts an arm round him.

Tom laughs, "nice to know I'm good for something."

Martha makes tea for all of them and they arrange to go to B&Q the next morning. They chat till she starts yawning and then they head back upstairs. Mickey gives up his space next to Tom so she can sleep in the middle. She kisses both of them goodnight and Tom stretches across her to kiss Mickey. The two of them really do make the bad days better. No doubt the Doctor is out there saving the world or having adventures but this is her life and she wouldn't give up it or her gorgeous guys for anything.


End file.
